1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a dryer for minimizing moisture entrained within a refrigerant circulated through a refrigeration cycle and, more specifically to a dryer including a plurality of outputs arranged to provide a predetermined preference of the refrigerant to be discharged through each of the outputs and a refrigeration appliance including such a dryer.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigeration appliances include a refrigeration system that uses a refrigerant to provide a cooling effect to a temperature-controlled environment within a compartment of the refrigeration appliance. During assembly the refrigeration system is sealed but moisture from the ambient assembly environment is absorbed by, and becomes entrained within the refrigerant. Since portions of the refrigeration system, including the refrigerant, experience temperatures below the freezing temperature of water the moisture entrained within the refrigerant could potentially freeze and obstruct the flow of refrigerant through the refrigeration system.
To minimize the amount of moisture entrained within the refrigerant, a dryer storing a desiccant is included within the refrigeration system. Refrigerant introduced into the dryer is exposed to a desiccant and at least a portion of the moisture from the refrigerant is absorbed by the desiccant. Much of the moisture is removed from the refrigerant the first couple of times the refrigerant passes through the dryer, but since the refrigeration system is sealed during assembly the dryer can not be removed once it has outlived its useful life. Thus, the dryer should not adversely affect operation of the refrigeration system during normal operation of the refrigeration appliance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a dryer to be included in a refrigeration appliance for minimizing a moisture content of a refrigerant used by a refrigeration system of the refrigeration appliance to provide a cooling effect and a refrigeration appliance including such a dryer. The dryer can discharge the refrigerant through a plurality of outlets with a predetermined preference of the refrigerant to discharge the refrigerant through each of the outlets.